


A One-Sided Broken Heart

by acrazyworldofdreams



Series: Don't wanna cry but you will anyway! [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crying, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Other, kpop drabbles, seventeen drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrazyworldofdreams/pseuds/acrazyworldofdreams
Summary: Wonwoo doesn’t know what hurts more, the feeling of his broken heart or the fact the other doesn’t seem to have one.





	A One-Sided Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A new series of drabbles based in the kpop world - probably going to be a mix of band members. Love too many to pick one!

The moment the words came out of his lips, Wonwoo regretted it. 

Why, why did he have to say what was on his mind all the time? Why couldn’t he have just kept the doubts to himself? Why on earth had he suggested breaking up to be the solution to their constant arguments & unhappiness. Didn’t they just have the best night together? Hanging out, cooking food. Even watching that show they both liked, well Wonwoo wasn’t massively keen, but he was always happy to watch what made the other happy.

Perhaps that was one of the reasons they weren’t working out. Sometimes Wonwoo felt so afraid to be himself, that he consciously made decisions he knew the other would like. He was afraid if they found out who he truly was, they would leave faster than a blink of an eye. Of course, a moot point now. Considering, he’d basically done the very thing he was afraid the other would do. 

‘Break up?’ came the response & not in an overly upset tone either. 

More in a considering kind of tone. The one that makes your heart lurch. The panic starts to set in, he knows where this will go. Oh god, why did he say it? The other wasn’t as flippant as he was, he wouldn’t take this as a passing comment.

Wonwoo held his breath, waiting for the next words to slip out of their mouth. Whatever it was, it would be the deciding factor in this conversation. Heck in their relationship. Two years they’d been together, & here he was throwing it away over a careless statement. Not really because if things had been all peachy between them, he wouldn’t even have been thinking such things. For now, only thoughts of his impending loss consume him. The loss of their closeness & his best friend. Their shared love of music & cuddles.

‘I think you’re right Wonwoo. Let’s end it here.’ 

The silence is deafening. To be fair, he doesn’t think he can even hear his own thoughts over the sound of his heart pumping anyway. Never mind if they’d said something. Wonwoo’s currently desperately trying to get enough oxygen into his lungs before he faints or something. 

They haven’t said much in this conversation so far but the weight of those few words is terrifying. The other doesn’t say things lightly. This is probably it for them but he still has to try. Maybe he can change something else about himself? Maybe he can be more understanding? Less demanding of the other’s time? He really doesn’t need that much attention. 

He tries all these with the other but they won’t budge. They’re not unkind but it’s still a firm negative response. Wonwoo doesn’t care at this point, even if it’s for the best or whether he’s the one that suggested it in the first place. All he can feel right now is how much is hurts. The pain is blinding & the tears have already started. He’s not sure when they started but they keep on coming.

Crying isn’t the worst look on him, he’s been told. Most people end up looking quite ugly whilst doing it, yet he manages to still look somewhat attractive with snot dripping down his chin & tears cascading down his cheeks. 

The other, as expected, is not crying. Wonwoo is not surprised. In the two years they were together, the only times the other seemed to cry was about their own feelings, now he thinks of it. The other has not done much crying in relation to them at all, it would seem. Wonwoo decides not to dwell on that fact right now, as it would probably lead down a path of more pain & he’s got quite enough of it right now to handle.

Thirty minutes go by, with a lot of sad Wonwoo & a lot of half-hearted reassurances from the other. Getting the strength to leave is something Wonwoo is proud of, he knows he must but he also knows the second he leaves the house, that it’s over. He knows the other will basically eradicate him from his life. He’s done it to others before. It’s a defence coping mechanism, one Wonwoo never thought he’d be on the receiving end from. 

He makes it to the walkway down to the back of his house before he collapses into a fresh wave of misery. His chest aches & the thought of whether this was what a broken heart felt like passes his mind. He imagines so. 

Another twenty minutes pass & he’s still in the walkway. This is not good. It’s probably not a grand idea but he does it anyway. The other arrives within 5 minutes, both being fully aware this isn’t a the right person to call upon, but also knowing they are the only person to call upon. This will change with time but for now, it’s still the truth.

The other borders on emotion. Wonwoo can’t believe it’s taken them breaking up for him to see emotion in the other. Life is unfair.  
It doesn’t last. 

Eventually the patience runs thin, the other leaves & Wonwoo makes it into the house, only to sink against the closed down into another round of wailing. It’s all his fault, why did he even bother saying anything. His words always caused him pain. Perhaps it was best he just stopped saying how he felt at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hurt me - this was based from a real life experience of me. It was a sad time but it was also a long time ago. It really hurt.


End file.
